High School Never Ends
by RyouBakuraisMyAngel
Summary: Silver and friends are going to high school! There gonna face drama, singing, and love. Join them with all my OCs! I NEED OC'S!   read if you love drama, songs, romance, and Humor.  I made a short summary.
1. Chapter 1

silverthehedgehog888: yes New Freedom is still going. I just had an idea and just** HAD **to do this! The character's in this are: Sonic, Shadow, Silver ( duh! ), Blaze, Amy, Tails, Cosmo, Jaylen, Shock, Shun, Lite, Elexis, and Verny.( all starting with Jaylen are my oc's. ) I need OC's! You can be a couple with any character above except Shock, Lite, Elexis, Jaylen, Silver, Sonic, and Amy. You can take the rest of the character's. I will show you what to explain to me. If your OC is in it, you might want to watch for chapters everyday or the weekends. So here is where I introduce the characters so you can choose which one you want to be your OC's boyfriend/girlfriend. So here is the first chapter!

* * *

Their adventure began on September seventh. It was Silver the hedgehog's first year in Mobius High School. Being the shy boy he is, he just stared at his new school, with his schedule in his hand. Many rude people bumped into him, but he didn't care. Silver the hedgehog was too scared to care. He finally walked into the drama. His locker was 39. Silver slowly walked over to his locker, being bumped and yelled at. Finally, he was just about to reach his locker til' he was knocked down. He looked up to see a tall Black and grey wolf with any orange t-shirt and black jeans. " Hey watch it. " He said and walked away with his hands in his pocket. Silver stood up and finallygot to his locker. " He put his books in his locker. " So your the new kid, huh? " Silver closed his locker and saw a blue hedgehog, leaning on the locker next to Silver's. Silver nodded with a shy look on his face. " Well, I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog! " he held up a peace sign. Silver just put his hands behind his back, and looked down. " Here, I'll show you the people you should _avoid._" He said and grabbed his wrist. They went to the cafeteria and noticed a bunch of people sitting on top of tables. Sonic pointed to one table with Silver's brother beside his girlfriend, Elexis. There was a brown fox with a turquoise shirt on. " Hey Lite! Elexis! How's your relationship going? " He walked up to the brown fox, still holding Silver. " Hi Verny. " She smiled. " Hi there! It's your brothers first year too? So that means your Silver! " she shook Silver's hand very fast. " Veryvery nice to meet you! " Lite whisper something in her ear. " Oh. " She said, almost a little upset. Sonic said good bye and pointed to another table with three pink hedgehogs with mini skirts, a black cat with a leather jacket on, and a blue and black mongoose with a black sweater. " Those, are the mean, popular people. " Silver gulped. He pointed to one table with a purple hedgehog. The purple hedgehog wore a Purple shirt that said freedom on it. She also wore jeans and her quills went a tad bit past her shoulder. The girl sat alone at the table. " Yeah. Stay away from her. The last person that was her friend, got hit by a car. " Silver's eyes widened. A Greennand yellow prowler walked up to Sonic. " hi Shock! Hi Tails! " he said. " Hi Sonic! Whose this? " asked the yellow prowler, Tails. " This is...who are you? " Silver grabbed a note pad and wrote ' Silver ' on it. " Oh, Cool name! Are you shy? Or you just don't talk? " Silver didn't answer. The bell rang and Shock, Tails, and Sonic ran off to class. Before Silver ran to his first class, science, he took one last look at that purple hedgehog. At least he knows who his first friend will be.

* * *

silverthehedgehog888: Hello there! here is the information you need to use:

Name:

Speacies:

Apperence:

personality:

love interest:

Friends:

extra info:

What they'll be for halloween:

Favourite subject:

Also the song high school never ends will** NOT** be in this story. I just thought it was a cool title. I hope you send in OC's! Silv's out!


	2. Chapter 2

silverthehedgehog888: NO MORE OC'S! The OCs will be in chapter 3 and 4. Well enjoy the chapter!

* * *

regular POV.

Silver and his friends sat down at a table with Verny, Lite, and Elexis. Many of them were saying " Oh it's so great to see you again! " or " Hi your Verny and Elexis right? " since they all know Lite. Silver didn't say a thing, considering he was on a whole other plant. He stared out into space, but in a pacific place. At the place where the purple hedgehog was. Why was he staring at her? Because she seemed so...mysterious. Either she's cursed, she's committed a murder, or has done anything else horrible, he'd try and figure out what she really is. Suddenly, he saw a sight that he couldn't believe. The popular kids were beating up the ' cursed girl. ' Silver couldn't take it. The pain, he's faced that before. Finally, he stood up and walked over to that table. The girl stared at him, horror in her eyes. " Hey look Kannen. " said the cat. " This guy gonna try and do something to us. " The mongoose started to laugh. " Well let's just see what he can do. " He try to punch Silver in the face but was stop by a teal glow. The cat was lifted in the air " OMG! Trevor! " said a pink hedgehog with blond hair. " WHOA! WHATS HAPPENING? " said Trevor, as Kannen was lifted in the air. " OK listen you show off's. " " HE CAN TALK? " shouted Silver's friends. For once, Silver spoke. Silver never even speak to his parents. But this time he did. " Leave her alone, or face the many consequences. " They laughed. " Sure. A weakling like you canWHOLESH**! " said Trevor as he smashed into the wall, followed by Kennen. Then Trevor kept smashing into the wall and Kennen was punching himself in the face. AS the grand finally, he smashed Trevor's head into a door. " OK!OK! WE'LL STOP! Jeez. " he said, and all of them walked to there table. ilver turned to the girl how stared at him with wide eyes. " How'd I do? " He said, trying to be cool. Though failed, since he missed the chair and fell to the ground. The bell rang and the girl said one last thing. " Don't try to be cool around me,I hate those people. "


	3. Chapter 3

silverthehedgehog888: :( I'm sorry people! But...Maybe I've found a liking for Shadow? And maybe I want my OC to crush on him? Ok, I know what your thinking, ' oh your so selfish! You said we could have Shadow! ' Shadow: What you takin' bout Silver888? Silverthehedgehog888: Oh! Crap, uh shadow do you mind if your not with.. Shadow: YES AS LONG AS I AM AWAY FROM FANGIRLS I AM FINE! Me: Great! So you'll be paired up with Jaylen. Oh and also people the OC's will be in this chapter, and so will Shadow. Also now Silver and Sonic are FREEEEEEEEE! So please enjoy and I am very sorry!

Shadow's POV.

God. WHY DID HE HAVE TO MAKE US TEENAGERS LEARN? ITS TORCHER! LIKE YOUR GOING TOI should stop talking now. Silver can read minds which I hate because that means I can't talk behindhis back. Especially about his hair! but ya gotta admit, it looks like I potleaf. I stared at him, and started to chuckle. _Men in pink _I thought. _It will happen_. Silver stared at me with a confused/scared face. _ season._ I immediately ran out the room screaming " PINK ISN'T MY COLOR! " I smiled, an evil smile. Ah, I rock. " Shadow, what did you do? " asked Amy, she sat behind me. " Don't scare the new kid! And what exactlydid you say? " said Blaze, who sat in front of me. " Many things you don't want to know. " I said with my smile that make girls go crazy. Verny stared at my, confused. " You. This season. " she said. It was almost scarier than my creep thought. Blaze and Amy stared at her with scared faces " class, " said my most favorite teacher, Ms. blow. " WE have a few more new students. " A grey and black wolf stepped into the class room. He wore an orange shirt, black pants, And hair that went just pass his chin. " Shun. Shun Kazami. " He said and walked to the desk next to Blaze. You know the smile that girls give to hot guys? Well Blaze did that smile at him. A purple hedgehogwith long quills walked in. She had brown eyes, wore a red sleeveless hoodie, blue jeans, sneakers kinda like Sonic's except with two straps, and black fingerless gloves. " I'm Melissa, Melissa the Hedgehog! " She did a peace sign. Oh yay, another Sonic. She sat next to him, which was no surprise. Then a neon green hedgehog with hair down to his waist, and one bang that went down to his chin. " Heeey! I'm Typhoon! " Damn a care free one. Typhoon sat next to cream. " Well, All we have to do is wait- " Silver walked in, with a scared face, mumbling to himself " He won't hurt me, he won't hurt me! " just as the bell rang. FINALLY! GOOD BYE SCHOOL!

I went to the mall after school wit Sonic, Amy, The two mew kids Shun and Melissa( since Sonic and blaze wanted to bring them ), Silver and of course Blaze. We walked of to the cafeteria to take trip to the mall's dairy queen. We always go there and talk, just for the fun of it. WE all ordered something. I ordered a reese blizzard, Silver ordered a oreo blizzard, Sonic ordered a slushie( so did Amy. ), Blaze had a chocolate blizzard, and so did Shun, and Melissa had nothing. I waited for my blizzard to come, it seemed so long, since I was hungrey too. A few minutes later, a purple hedgehog with long quills, blue eyes, wore a purple shirt that said freedom on it, jeans and black and pink DC shoes. " Ok got twochocolate blizzard, an oreo blizzard, two slushies, and a reese blizzard. Hi Silver. " she set are food down and skated away. Wait, SKATED? "Hey! get back here! " I said and skated after her. " DID i MESS UP? I'M SO SORRY! its my first day, and- " " It's fine, I just...nice skate shoe disguise. " she smiled. " thanks. Oh your name? " I leaned on a chair. " I'm Shadow. " " Do you know Maria? " I bit my lip. No one ever says her name around me. I get a bit..." How do you know her? " She bit her lip too. " Come " she said. She dragged me to a corner. She took a deep breath and I surprise came out she started to sing a chorus to a song I know, the choosen one by mona lisa over drive. I sang along.

italic: Both

_Wish I may_

_Wish I might_

_need someone else tonight_

_Sometimes I wish I was never born at all_

_and I'll try to save the world_

_cause in the end I know_

_I'm the choosen one_

_I'm the choosen one_

" I know Maria, because I visited the ark once. I used chaos control to go back in time, an that's when you and Maria found me. " Sadly, I don't rememeber. But I would have. " Maria, she's gone. You lost your memories. I-I'm sorry for bringing this up. " and she skated away. God I'm bad with her.

The next day at lunch I saw her again. It was impossible for me to forget her, she know Maria. But, she can use chaos control? Impossible. " Hey Shadow. " I turned and saw the girls giggling " Shadow's gotta girl friend... " I lifted Sonic by his shirt. " YOU SHUT UP! I DON'T EVEN KNO- " I stoped and lost breath, I immediately fell to the ground, and fainted.

Silverthehedgehog888: Review please! Silv's out!


	4. Chapter 4

silverthehedgehog888: enjoy! Scourage has now been added to the story for OC reason's. Nothing belong to me except my OCs.

* * *

Shadow's POV

" Hey Sonic look water. " " AHH! " that's what started my day. Gym was swimming. The teacher had an announcement, but we weren't listening. All we were doing were staring at the girls, especially ' the blue pervert ' as Jaylen calls him. Jaylen whistled, but it was very loud, so we all listened. " This might be important. " she said as the teacher cleared his throat. We have a new student and his name is Scourage. " A green hedgehog in red and green swim shorts walked in. " Why hello pretty lady. " said The green hedgehog as he got very close to Jaylen. Lite, Silver's brother, face was red with anger. Guess he still has a crush on her. Silver noticed his anger and held him back from beating Scourage up. Though I could have sworn he was angry...As you know Sonic is afraid of water. So while he was hypnotised by Jaylen's, Rouge, Melissa's and Amy's bikini's, I him pushed straight into the pool. He went under water, but...never came up. Jaylen quickly dived in, as I started to get a tad bit worried, though I did not know why. I also hate when she's around boys. I bit my lip as the shadow of her disappeared. A minute later I saw a small shadow holding another shadow. It increased in size as finally, Jaylen and a stunnedSonic came out of the water. Everyone cheered, except me. I just stood there and rolled my eyes. Jaylen stared at me, and when I looked at her, I saw Maria. I stepped towards her and pulled her out of the water. She was still disappointed I could tell, but while I touched her hand, I saw Maria again. " please Shadow, trust her. Treat her like me. " Mariasaid. I held Jaylen's hands for a while, until I was knocked down by A teal blur. It was Lite of course but he had some one else with him, a black hedgehog with green streaks, blue eyes, brown air shoes and wore a black jacket. " Hey Shadow, meet Marcus, he's new. And..." he held me down harder but I did not care. " What do you have to say about him? " I looked at Marcus, then I looked down at me, and then I intermittently kept looking at us. Jaylen came over me since she saw me with a blank expression. " you ok? " I looked at Marcus, and shouted my thought. " FAKER! "

* * *

silverthehedgehog888: how did you like it? By the way...I am sorry it took so long to update. Well, Shad's out!


End file.
